Klaine baby
by handymanshipper
Summary: My take on Klaine baby it's part of my Glee universe.


Klaine baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Rachel had discussed with her hubby Artie carrying Blaine and Kurt's baby Artie thought it was cute. He was more then willing to let her. Klaine had found the perfect egg donor after finding thing to properly mix there sperm.

So they favored four of fab Five where at the hospital for the fertilized egg to be implanted in to Rachel's uterus. So doctor Maroon asked," So explain exactly who's who again?"

Rachel said," Dude in wheelchair is my husband Artie he's letting me do this for our friends Kurt and Blaine who did a sperm mixer in donor egg. They are married. They are ready for a baby."

Doctor Maroon nodded and explained the person to put Rachel under be in about ten minutes. Once iv was in and nose thing on Artie wheeled over to hold her right hand while she driffted to sleep. Kurt went over to hold her left. Blaine held Kurt's free hand. Once Rachel was asleep Blaine drug Kurt out. Artie wheeled out behind them taking one last glance at Rachel he knew she'd be fine but he couldn't resist one last look.

The boys waited in waiting room it was weirdest thing to wait for. They really knew nothing to worry about but they still worried a bit. They sat there all waiting and all holding hands not a word said among them till doctor Maroon came out and said thus far looks like a success. Of course only time will tell if it was one hundred percent successful. They all went to lunch once the fog had worn off of Rachel. They had gotten used to the fan five and favored four in almost every news article and being hunted by paparazzi.

Two weeks later early in morning Rachel was puking. It woke Artie up. Be wheeled in to hold her hair. Artie knew as much as pained him to see it that it was good sign for what they wanted for there friends. Once Rachel had stopped and was back in bed Artie texted Blaine: sign one shown.

Blaine shook Kurt and said," make the appointment."

Kurt nodded he would as soon as he could. They just all knew this would be a little more complicated then average and they had warned the obgyn. Later that day the four where at obgyn when was confirmed that Rachel was indeed pregnant but just one week so not to get hopes up. Next appointment was a month and to call if any bleeding happened. She was given prescription for prenatal vitamins.

For the next month Rachel's morning sickness was pretty bad. It usually started around four am to eight am. This sometimes made Artie feel like he was dragging on movie set where he was directing his next picture. He was a gentleman and always held his hair though sometimes when he had to go to set early he'd leave her in Kurt's hands. Kurt had pretty much done all his clothing lines he was on 3 and work from the mansion at this point in time. Sure ocassionally he had to go talk to people at vouge. Today was six am time for Artie as director expected to be there first at Blaine expected by six thirty. He was star actor. Rachel had doctors appointment that day at 8 am. Really the schedule that day was not a fun one. They had l discussed it Monday night the schedule for the week. Mercedes refused to wake up at five am even to help friends. Kurt had agreed to drive Artie and Blaine to filming set. Blaine would have to arrive with Artie and would have little time to kill then he'd go back and he and Rachel would go to Rachel's obgyn appointment. As it turned out both eggs had successfully implanted.

Kurt called Blaine sadly went to voicemail which ment he was on set. So he took Rachel back to the mansion. Then Kurt tried again once back. Blaine said," What's up Kurt? I have twenty minutes left of lunch."

Kurt said," It's twins."

Blaine's scream of excitement was probably heard by half the state of New York.

As months went on it varied exactly who would go with Rachel to her appointments. When Rachel was about seven months along with Klaine's babies it got everyone thinking.

Blaine said," Kurt we need names it's a boy and a girl. Also is New York really good place to raise little ones."

Kurt said," We agreed long ago Tracey and Hepburn. You want to go back to Ohio don't you."

Blaine said," Yeah I miss it."

Kurt said," Soon we can go back. I know certain things that I can't exactly share."

Meanwhile Rachel said," Artie can we talk."

Artie said," I know what you want you are done with show business you want to go back to Ohio to have and raise our own kids. Soon hun. I know you. I love New York and directing is great but New York is no place to raise little ones. Besides grandparents will want easy access to there grandbabies."

Rachel asked," How did you know Artie?"

Artie replied," I know you. I also think things. Lima is in need of a little help. Sam some how got a teaching liscense while he was in Kentucky he's back in Ohio. He sent mass text. I also know other things I can't tell you about yet."

Rachel said," Thanks. I really do think it be best to raise them there."

A month later Rachel went into labor and delivered the Klaine twins roughly two months early as a complete pregnancy is 40 weeks which is actually ten months. Though many people deliver successfully healthy babies in the ninth month. Eight months is a little iffy but thankfully the Klaine twins Tracey Charlotte Hummel-Andeson there daughter and Hepburn Luke Hummel-Anderson there son where born healthy. Though tad under weight at five pounds each.

Kurt and Blaine announced that as soon as there twins where six months old they'd be returning to Ohio. They thanked Rachel for being the one to carry there baby. They thanked Artie for letting her do it. Everyone thanked Mercedes for listening to all random vents thru out this whole process.

The End


End file.
